Torment
by John Cimeno
Summary: Now that Asuna has returned to the land of the living what will Negi and the rest of the cast along with the Guard Abel do? Sequel to Anguish.


**Order #1: Beneath a New Light**

Asuna's POV: ***CRASH*** Blinking, I look around blearily, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"AASSUUNNAA!!" Looking up, I see a red-haired blur come speeding toward me and I am knocked back a step, as Negi latches onto my torso in a rib-cracking hug.

"OOMPH! Gah…Get off me Negi-brat!" I scold, prying him off and holding him by the hair, an arms length away from my person.

"Geez! What has gotten into you brat? You're acting like I just came back from the dead or something." I said, setting him down and giving him a playful bonk on the head.

"But Asuna you just, well that is um…" He stuttered, staring at his feet.

"Well what? Come on, spit it out!" grabbing him by the shoulders, I gave him a quick shake.

Eliciting no response, I turn my back on him. "Fine! If you won't tell me I'll just leave!" Flicking my hair back, I begin to walk away.

"AA…AAA…AAACHOO!" Is the only response given.

"DAMN YOU NEGI-BOZU!" Whirling around, I storm over to him and slap him open-handed, sending him reeling onto the ground. He stared at me with a shocked and hurt expression, giving me the puppy-dog eye treatment, making me regret my own actions.

"Um…Asuna-san, you're um… err… your clothes…"

"EH!"

Seeing that he had, alas, erased my clothing from existence for the umpteenth time, I took the personal liberty to take a swing at him one more time before rushing off to find some clothing, forgoing any more conversations until later.

*************

Fifteen minutes later at Konoka, Asuna and Negi's room.

*************

"KYAA! What do you mean that I have been dead for nearly a week!?" I yell, unable to believe the story that is being told to me by Negi and Konoka.

"Asuna! Don't be brash! Remember Negi's just a kid!"

"Him being just a little kid is irrelevant! Do you really believe what he's saying, he probably had some sort of nightmare or something! How else would you explain such a story!"

"Asuna…If you want proof then how can you explain Abel?" Negi piped in.

"Abel? What do you mean, I mean…who is he?" I ask, confused.

"Abel is the guard from the Nether-Realm that accompanied the class back." He answered.

"If he exists then where is he? Lost in space?"

"Fortunately, no. He is rooming with Kaede-san and Ku Fei-san." He replied.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Walking over to the door, I open it and take a step back in shock, mouth agape. _Man he's hot…wait what am I thinking! I don't even know this guy!_

"Um…wel-welcome, May you please tell me what your name is?" I stutter, blushing in embarrassment.

"You may call me Abel, and you must be Asuna Kagurazaka?" He replied.

"Y-yes…that's me." I answer back feebly.

"Just as I thought, If you would be ever so kind as to tell me where Negi is, I will be most grateful, Miss Kagurazaka." He said with a slight bow.

"Err…right this way, he's in the bedroom."

I returned to Negi and Konoka, with Abel in tow, desperately trying to keep my composure.

"Ah, there you are Negi, you will be glad to hear that the rooming changes went uneventfully and that I am fully situated, for that I thank you. Though if I might ask, would it be possible if I could reserve one of the staff's washrooms for my personal use, because I would prefer to allow Miss Nagase and Miss Ku Fei to retain their own privacy and separate rooms, as to avoid any unfortunate accidents." He said evenly.

_Heh…what a gentleman, unlike Negi-brat._

"Do you have something to say Miss Kagurazaka?" Abel asked suddenly.

"Huh…err…well; Konoka's grandfather is the principal, so she could probably work something out with him for you."

"Why thank you." He answered.

I nod in agreement, and turned back toward the table, listening on silently as Konoka started yammering on about something.

_I heard your thoughts in relation to Negi-kun early Miss Kagurazaka._

Startled, I looked around trying to figure out who had spoken, looking at Abel, I saw him nod in assertion.

_You can read minds!_ I thought back in surprise.

_Yes, and if I were you I would apologize to Negi-kun, for he has done everything in his power short of killing himself to aid you. _

_All right, I will._ I reply mentally.

Thinking back on my own actions as of today and knowing that there was no way I could deny what had happened in the past few days, I actually did feel sorry for Negi.

Standing up, I asked Negi, if he could speak with me privately for a short while. Nodding in reply, he stands up and excuses himself from the table before following me out the door, with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Negi, um…about today, I'm sorry for hitting you and…" Kneeling down, I pull him into a tight hug. "I believe that what you said earlier, and…I apologize for doubting you. Also, I would like to thank you for what you have done to help me. So…um…thanks."

Releasing him I stand back up, and begin to walk back towards the door to our room. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, I turn around and receive a hug from him in return.

"Thank you Asuna-san. I forgive you." Letting go, he walks to the door and opens it and holds it for me. I walk back inside, and he closes the door behind me.

Returning to the table, Abel gives me a questioning stare and I nod in confirmation. Satisfied with my reply, He gets up and bids us farewell, saying that it is about time he returns to his room, Konoka gets the door for him.

***********

Middle of the night

***********

Waking up, I roll over and find myself face to face with Negi.

_Gah… he must have climbed into my futon while I was asleep…what am I going to have to do? Tie him to his own bed? I'll deal with it tomorrow, too tired right now._

Rolling back over I go back to sleep.


End file.
